


same sea

by Elendraug



Series: second go [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Breathplay, Bulges and Nooks, Gillplay, Illustrated, M/M, Post-Canon, Quadrant Blurring, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Water Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: the tides we're carried in, the lengths they take us tothey come around again and bring me back to you





	same sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snailman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailman/gifts).



> gorgeous illustration by [mare-erythraeum.tumblr.com](http://mare-erythraeum.tumblr.com/post/182235748335/fic-illustration-for-erisol-fic-same-sea-ended-up), thank you so much!
> 
> I've loved these two since very early on in my homestuck tenure and I owe them some attention after all these years
> 
> I'm feeling inspired and hoping to get several parts to this written
> 
> enjoy
> 
> * * *

_and when the currents take us out again to opposite oceans, out of the hands of safety_  
_from the solace to the deepest end, places we break and bend, you're the one in it with me_  
_no matter how far we get, oceans we are in still connect_  
_and when the currents circle back again, they'll carry us with them to the arms of the[same sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5VpyEmBurs)_

[ ](https://k.nickpic.host/BiSVOQ.png)

Eridan sinks the short distance to the bottom of the ablution trap, breathing out through his nose and in through his throat, gills at work now that they’ve been given a task. His facial fins float up with the motion of the water, pulled by the microcosm of a current along with his hair, as Sollux’s hips roll on his own.

Sollux presses Eridan’s chest down with graceful fingers from a life lived through a keyboard, and Eridan looks up at him through the rippled surface, blinking with two sets of eyelids. The words Sollux speaks are distant despite their proximity, the sounds lost to the air.

“Eheheh, can you imagine if I could actually drown you, asshole?”

Eridan grins up at him like a shark, and behind his ribs, beneath Sollux’s braced palms, there’s a twitch in his pulse. With his bulge twisting in Sollux’s nook, his life in his hands if Sollux were to slide them just slightly up his neck, Eridan lifts himself towards him and feels something like moirallegiance.

Sollux brings his weight down and leans forward, stilling his movement until the water begins to barely calm, enough to see his face, to see the lack of air as it noticeably fails to leave Eridan’s lungs. He ducks again, dipping beneath the surface, and kisses Eridan on the row of razors that comprise his teeth.

But Sollux is not a sea dweller, and the moment is just that, and then he’s back above the surface with his bangs clinging to his forehead like they’ve clung to each other, wet and unsure of where it is they’re trying to be. With a flush on his face like a gold heatsink, Sollux trails his fingertips across his gills, as lightly as chitin in flight, up to lift his facial fins towards the surface, fanned out and billowing. 

Eridan feels the clench of Sollux’s nook, feels his own mirror the reaction, feels the dual bulges against his stomach and his own within Sollux, and suddenly Sollux is tugging at his shoulders and urging him to sit up.

“What—”

With his arms thrown around him, his land dweller skin clammy in the air as water evaporates off him, Sollux gasps against his gills and pails in a rush that floods the bathwater like ink in a glass. Eridan glides a hand down Sollux’s back, crossing a scapula to settle low on his spine, steadying them with the other balanced on the rim, and allows himself to writhe inside him until he’s following his lead and spilling himself into their slurry.

“Yeah, so,” Sollux laughs, sighing against him, “suspected you wouldn’t want to breathe me in.”

Eridan squeezes his fingers on the jut of Sollux’s hip and presses his nose into his sodden hair. “Well, let’s not rule anything out.”


End file.
